


Darling Of The Capitol

by lesbianophelia



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, because you know I don't have enough of those, possible WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianophelia/pseuds/lesbianophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there’s one thing the Capitol likes more than Katniss Everdeen, it’s the idea of Katniss Everdeen having a dog . . . As with everything else that’s done with the victors, the process is turned into a spectacle for the entire country. First, the citizens vote on which species her pet should be, and then when canine – narrowly – beats feline, specials are played about the ten breeds that are supposed to be chosen from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling Of The Capitol

If there’s one thing the Capitol likes more than Katniss Everdeen, it’s the idea of Katniss Everdeen having a dog. Peeta doesn’t exactly understand it. His mother said – among other vicious things – that maybe the puppy is supposed to soften her up. He blocked out the part that followed, about how it would make her a better lay if she was more civilized and that a whore like her needs to get her ratings up  _somehow_.   
  
As with everything else that’s done with the victors, the process is turned into a spectacle for the entire country. First, the citizens vote on which species her pet should be, and then when canine – narrowly – beats feline, specials are played about the ten breeds that are supposed to be chosen from.   
  
Peeta’s favorite part is when, on the night that they try to convince everyone to vote for Katniss to get a lapdog, she strides into the bakery. She looks over her shoulder at the TV playing the broadcast in the corner and then rolls her eyes.   
  
He swallows hard. Tries to sort through the thoughts racing through his mind to come up with some sort of a good opener. Something that doesn’t involve bread. “You don’t want a poodle, then?”   
  
“I don’t want a dog,” Katniss says, and it’s the first time that she’s said  _anything_ to him that wasn’t some sort of specification about her order. “But if I do, it might as well be  _useful_.”   
  
“You just missed it. They said that poodles can dig for truffles.”    
  
“You’re into this?” she asks, obviously disapproving.   
  
“Ah. Not so much  _into it_ as the set is over there and we haven’t been particularly busy tonight,” Peeta says, leaning forward on the counter. She looks a little bit embarrassed, as if she shouldn’t have insinuated that this was the sort of thing he would enjoy. “My mother says it’s good for business to leave things like this on, which, you can see what sort of a difference it makes.”   
  
He nods towards the empty bakery. Something almost like a smile plays on the corners of her lips.   
  
“I’m here to order,” she informs him, as if there was any confusion. Either way, he straightens up a little bit.   
  
“The usual?” he asks. He’s opening the register before she even nods. Of course, it’s the usual. He’s still not entirely sure what she does with all the food, but he’s not about to complain about it. “I have it bagged up for you. Just give me a second.”


End file.
